2 Brothers & 10 Sisters
by Master Kruegar
Summary: The Loud House AU where Lincoln isn't the only brother. Lars & Lola are always getting into arguments, but when Lars gets bullied she has to put aside her issues to defend her brother. (Chapter 6,7, & 8)
1. Chapter 1: Lars & His Sisters Part 1

"Living in a house with 11 siblings sounds like fun, and it is, but it's not without its downs. My mother went through the excruciatingly painful experience of giving birth and decided to do it 11 more times, not that I'm complaining. Out of my 11 siblings I have 10 sisters (yikes)." Lincoln said speaking to the audience

"Lori: 17, Leni: 16, Luna: 15, Luan: 14, Lynn: 13 (my parents were really on a roll), Lucy: 8, Lana & Lola: 6, Lisa: 4, & Lily: 16 months. Then there's me, Lincoln Loud, 11 years old. While having 10 sisters is a as annoying as it sounds, thankfully I'm not the only male sibling in this family, there's my brother Lars. Lars is 9 years old, he had medium length hair as blonde as Leni's, due to Leni and Lola constantly demadning to do his hair it's usually braided or tied up to his annoyance, because of Leni, Lars would almost describe his style as effeminant, Leni would describe it as glamorous, although he'd prefer a more masculine style it was one of the very few things he didn't argue over as he didn't necesarily hate hiscurrent style. Like me he doesn't necessarily have a specific talent or hobby that he'd be identified by, however he's what you'd call a 'jack of all trades, but a master of none', mom made him take an extracurricular activity, after some convincing from Luna (she just kept bugging him) he chose to take piano lessons, Luna finally got a jam partner much to Lars' annoyance. "

"Since spring break was a week away we were in Lori's room deciding what to do since we usually spend most of our weekends and breaks together. As much as we got under eachother's skins we were all almost like best friends and inseparable and we all felt that way... Except Lisa and Lars, ESPECIALLY Lars. Every once and a while we all save up enough money to all go on a vacation" Lincoln finished

"Ok the sibling meeting to determine what we're doing for spring break is now in order!" Lori said as she banged her heels on her desk. "Ok who wants to get us started with some ideas" The siblings began to burst with suggestions, Me and Lars made suggestions such as the beach, dairyland, and the waterpark, someone even suggested we visit a research lab (I'll let you guess who that was...), Lori then banged her high heel on her desk.

"Calm down you guys, I LITERALLY have the best idea" Lori said. Oh.. Hopefully this is good. "The boyband "Boys will be boys" will LITERALLY be performing in the next town over" all the girls begin to scream "I have a brochure for a hotel that has LITERALLY everything, but most importantly a spa, where we can relax!" Lincoln and Lars just looked at eachother figuring this would happen. I mean they couldn't blame them toooooo much, it did sound appealing... FOR THEM!

Assuming everything had been settled Lars began to leave, but was stopped by Lori. "Hold up, we still have one last matter of business to handle" Said Lori

"And what's that" inquired Lars

"DUHHHH, we're going to the movies today lame'o" responded Lynn

"Huh!? We are?" Lincoln & Lars said in unison

"We're going to see 'A Lover's Dying Rose' starring Blake Bradley" Lori said with hearts in her eyes. The rest of the girls began to squeel.

"Wait, even you Lucy?" Lars said curious

Lucy shrugged "After watching him on Vampires of Melancholia I've kind of gotten use to him" Lucy began to blush a little. "Come to think of it, she did go crazy for Hugh so maybe even she's into those kind of guys rather then pale middle aged looking vampires."Lincoln thought

"Ughhh whatever I'll have to pass on that" Lars spat

"You shouldn't be such a baby about it dweeb" Lori replied moping a little

"Yeah why don't you spend some time with your family for once!"

All lars could hear was all his sisters screamings "YEAH!" and "You tell him!", it succeeded in taking Lars from mildly annoyed to incredibly annoyed.

"Please! Lynn the last time I asked you to watch a movie with me you threw a ball at my head and said anime was for nerds!" spat Lars

"pfft" is all Lynn could manage

"And Lori! I constantly try and spend time with you and all you ever do is groan at me then return to texting Bobby!" Continued Lars

"Whatever, no one's into the that nerdy stuff you and Lincoln like" Lori replied

The girls were gasping at Lars' outburst, Lola even looked a bit angry.

"and I'm not into being used as a punching bag" Lars looked at Lynn "or being dressed up as a butler to serve tea and I definetly HATE makeovers!" Lars gives Lola a death stare, even making a angry Lola flinch "and I don't like hearing terrible jokes for 2 hours straight" Lars stares directly at Luan. "I wonder who he's talking about..." Luan wispered to Luna.

"Yet I always find myself doing those things anyways" Lars finished

An enraged Lola finally began to release her venom "Well It's not our fault! It's not like you guys would be our first choice, maybe if you had a special talent worth mentioning besides reading comics in your undies, playing games, and coming up with TERRIBLE plans!" Lola looked at lincoln. "I'm still wondering how I even got involved in this... It's like the girls naturally team up and put me and Lars on a team, so everytime Lars acts up I get attacked as well" Lincoln thought to himself. "Or watching stupid anime, making stupid memes, and BARELY knowing how to play a piano!"

Luna, Leni, Luan, & Lana gasped thinking Lola went too far, but this was to be expected of the young one, Lisa looked indifferent, Lori, & Lynn were smiling, and it was hard to tell how Lucy felt...

Lars was appalled though, the notion that he could only BARELY play the piano was disrespectful for a lack of better termonology, I mean as far as the piano goes he was arguably better then even Luna, who was prolific in SEVERAL instruments, Lars was quite proud of his proficiency on the piano to say the least and Lola knew this. However, what really set Lars off was the assertion that Lincoln's only talent was gaming, reading comics in his undies, and coming up with bad plans. Lincoln may not have a talent he's known for but like Lars he was a jack of all trades, I mean Lincoln is the same man who trained Lola and even LANA to be pangent queens! Not to mention he quickly figured out the game of golf in order to help Lori and was able to advise her on which club would work best, needless to say if Lincoln wasn't wasting his talents to help the girls in their endeavers who knows where he'd be!

"Maybe if we weren't wasting our time helping you girls we'd be able to focus on our own things" Lars managed to say while gritting his teeths attemping to keep his feelings bottled up. "If you think we're such talentless losers and aren't your first choice then stop bothering me" Lars said moppingly as he stomped out the room, heading back to the room he and Lincoln shared.

"Whoa lil dudette, I think you hurt his feelings" Luna spoke

"hmph, serves him right" Lola said still mad

"Like... That wasn't very nice Lola" Leni chimed in

"HE WAS MEAN FIRST" Lola barked back

"I LITERALLY don't know why he always has to have a attitude, he can be such a moody brat sometimes" Lori spoke

"Well he was only born a year before Lucy" Luan Jokingly said

All the sisters except Lily, Lisa, and Lucy laughed

Lucy shrugged, she knew it was meant as an insult but she didn't feel insulted at all, she thought Lars was cool, while the other sisters didn't have the best opinions of Lars and Lincoln, Lucy was rather fond of both her brothers as they were the nicest to her.

Lori finishes laughing and regains her composure "Ok, we should get ready the movie will be starting in LITERALLY 40 minutes, Lincoln you're coming right"

Dang it... Honestly I didn't want to see this stupid chick flick either, unlike Lars though I'm not as bold to incur the wrath of my sisters... Then I thought of the perfect excuse!

"Actually" Lincoln said "I should probably go check on Lars, in case he gets lonely."

The sisters looked at me for a second then nodded in agreement. Lars wasn't the type to really get lonely, he'd probably prefer being alone to be honest, and everyone in the Loud house knew that, regardless he knew the idea of Lars being lonely would work on his sisters, despite how nasty and selfish they act sometimes... most times, they really do care for their only two brothers, in their own way and didn't want Lars lonely.

Lincoln begin to walk towards the room me and Lars share. His idea worked perfectly, who said his plans were terrible again?

"Hey bro" Lincoln said as he jumped on his own seperate bed.

"Hi..." Lars said bashfully.

"still upset huh..." Lincoln replied

"It's whatever..." Lars said lying down with his head turned

"Look I get it but don't you think you were a little harsh?" Lincoln said

Lars turned around to face Lincoln, he loved his only brother but the way Lincoln let their sisters walked all over him was infuriating, to the point Lars sometimes wanted to punch his older brother.

"Lincoln you're just too soft! You let them walk all over you!" Lars yelled at Lincoln

"But La-" Lincoln said before being interrupted

"What did I say in there that was wrong!? They constantly use us for whatever they want to do or need help but won't do anything we like! They won't even let us get a little time to ourselves, remember when you got those earbuds just so you could read your comics in peace and they ended up maliciously pranking you!"

"yea bu-" That's all Lincoln could get out.

"Or how about that time you didn't deny LYNN'S dumb lie about you being bad luck so you could get some time to yourself, so they ostracized and left you at home for like 2 weeks, GEEZ I thought they were gonna disown you and kick you out of the house for a second!" Lars spoke with passion

"You're being dramatic now. They'd never kick me of the house, even if I was bad luck..." or at least Lincoln hoped "besides I did go with the lie..." Lincoln said

"See that's your problem Lincoln! You always shift ALL the blame on yourself! Of course you'd do whatever to get some time alone cause when you do go to a event YOU get labeled as bad luck cause Lynn's a sore loser! Where's Lynn's punishment or blame for being a sore loser?"

"They're still our sisters" Lincoln calmly said

"Honestly... While I love them, sometimes they make me feel like we're not apart. They have "sister meetings" by theirselves most of the time, they always seem to vote together even on things you think they wouldn't, and let's not bring up that stupid sister protocal nonsense"

Now that incident really did rub Lincoln the wrong way, not only did they block Lincoln from most of the house and HIS OWN ROOM over a stupid arguement about a dress, they made it seem like he was the problem! Lars just like Lincoln couldn't care less about their petty squabbling but was extremely annoyed that they kept using their room over some stupid argument, Lars' room was his safe area, the only place to excape the madness that is the LOUD house, needless to say he was pissed. He gave the girls the quiet treatment for a week until they eventually apologized.

"They argue over a dress and dismiss the stupidity as it just being a gender thing we "boys" simply can't get, yet when we have a friendly, semi heated debate over which is better between One Piece and Naruto they treat us like idiots!" Lars had a strong belief that One Piece was the greatest anime, series, show, world, ANYTHING period, and he could not let Lincoln spout such blasphemies.

Lincoln sighed, truthfully he didn't disagree with his little brother, but Lincoln was almost like the glue of the family, he held the siblings together, so while he does have his moments where he expresses his negative feelings towards his sisters, and even having to apologize for his own mistake, but he learned to let certain things go and developed thick skin for the sake of his family. Lars was a different breed though.

"Lars you need to calm down, we can address everything in a sibling meeting later maybe, regardless of all of that we're gonna have to deal with them all of our life"Lincoln said

"I don't want to have another stupid sibling meeting Linc, all it'll lead to is a fight probably? We're not gonna handle this by talking, this calls for a scheme, and luckily I have the man with the plan her with me" "oh no" Lincoln thought.

"Lars I don't think a scheme is the best idea I mean most of the time they always end up backfiring" Lincoln was right, for some reason most of his plans (even the good ones) somehow ended up backfiring.

"Please, that's why I'm gonna help you, with me there's no way your plan will go too far" Lars pleaded.

Maybe Lars had a point, while Lisa was BY FAR the most intelligent person in the Loud house, Lars was easily the second most intelligent person in the house, usually earning straight A's without really trying, and thanks to Lisa's tutelage he usually tests at a college level, if they had to list the loud house from smartest to... not the smartest it'd go Lisa, Lars, Lincoln, Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn & Lucy, Lola, Lana, Leni, & Lily. Lars however, lacked the creativity and "resolution" skills Lincoln had, he could rack his brain all night and probably couldn't figure out how to get his sisters to be more considerate of their brothers.

"Lars, you're smart but they still have Lisa..." Lincoln reminded him.

"Pfft half the time Lisa is a neutral party in..." Lars said but then he began to think.

"Look lars I'm sure Lola will start to feel bad and will apologize to you later, there's no need to escalate the situation" Lincoln said.

"uh, yea, no yea... I'm sure you're right" Lars replied

Lincoln could tell by the smirk on Lars face that his was far from over, but he prayed for the best and began to relax himself on his bed.

4 hours later

The sisters walked in the Loud House with Lori, Leni, & Lisa in tears.

"I LITERALLY can NOT believe Blake Bradley's character died of cancer" Lori sniffled

"This totes like what happened on VOM, except he didn't come back"

Lisa begins to wail in sadness "I usually don't allow myself to be emotionally manipulated by such overdramatic motion pictures, but.." Lisa continues wailing.

"pfft, well I thought the movie was softer then lincoln, I mean what female wants such an emotional man" Lynn barked

"It's called being romantic LYNNN" Lola shot back.

"I rather enjoyed the movie, although the funeral scene could've been done more beautifully" Lucy offered her opinion.

"Whatever, I need to go catch some Z's to regain an ounce of toughness"

"Lynn you understand you're a female correct? Losing a little testosterone won't hurt you" Lisa replied back

"Whatever Lis I don't speak nerd" Lynn said as she walked into her room with Lucy

All the sisters prepared for bed and went into their seperate rooms.

"hmmm everyone seems to be in there rooms, now would be the perfect time to talk to her" Lars thought to himself putting his phone is his pocket and getting up from his bed.

"Where are you going" Lincoln asked while still reading his comic, not really caring.

"Oh um, I need to talk to someone real quick" Lars muttered as he started walking out their room.

"Mmmm ok" Lincoln responded not really paying attention.

Lars found his way to Lisa and Lily's room, he knocked on their door.

"who is it?" Lisa asked

"It's me Lis" Lars whispered

"Ahh please let yourself in elder male sibling unit" Lisa replied

Lars opened the door and let himself in.

"What do I owe this pleasent visit to?" Lisa asked.

"uhm well... I wanted to talk to you about something?" Lars answered

"And what would that be? Does it have anything to do with your outburst earlier?" Lisa asked while fidling with some viles containing chemicals

"Kinda. I hope you know most of that rant wasn't directed towards you, although the whole family would probably prefer you not test experiments on us" Lars finished

"Well I appreciate you saying that elder brother that can't be all you cam to discuss" Lisa retorted

"to beat to the point, as a neutral party in this house I figured you wouldn't mind helping me with a scheme" Lars said nervously starring away.

"Hmmm interesting... What kind of scheme are we talking about" Lisa inquired.

"I don't really know to be honest, I just want to get a point across to the other girls" Lars answered with surety.

"A point regarding their selfish nature and habit of leaving you and lincoln out of our sister rituals? Lisa asked

"Uhm yeah... that's... Pretty much it." Lars said, shocked she was able to figure that much out, but then again this was Lisa we're talking about.

Lisa was sympathetic towards her elder brother, while sometimes she also participated in ganging up on her male siblings and taking advantage of their number, but she could relate to Lars, she respected his intellect to a degree but she wasn't sure if waging some prank or scheme against the others was a good method to get his point across, I mean that of stuff only works on Lincoln...

"Okay I'll help you elder sibling" Lars' face lit up with happiness "but only so I can make sure this situation gets resolved properly without it backfiring on you and by proxy Lincoln" Lisa finished.

"Deal. Just like I told Lincoln, with me and now you there's no way any plan can backfire. Let's brainstorm"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Lars & His Sisters Part 2

"So what's the plan Lis" Lars said plopping himself onto Lisa's bed... Don't know why he'd do that, any chemicals could be on there.

"Isn't Lincoln the and I quote 'man with the plan'? Shouldn't he be orchestrating the plot?" Lisa asked

"Pfft, those girls have that dork right where they want him, he's not gonna help" Lars retorted looking annoyed.

"Hmmm well our shared female sibling units would usually come up with a malicious prank to prove their point, but we don't want to do that as we both could assert wouldn't have the desired affect."

Lars nodded "Ok so what's the best way to deal with them, and don't say talk cause I will find a way to explode your room... If you don't beat me to it" Lars told Lisa

"For now maybe the best choice is to play the field, monitor their behavior and plan our strategy accordingly" Lisa answered still observing her chemicals.

While Lars thought what Lisa said made sense, he was too impatient for this method of planning though

"Fine but are you really gonna help me Lis?" Lars asked Lisa with a little attiude.

"I assure you elder male sibling, I will help you resolve this situation to your satisfaction" Lisa responded.

That's all Lars needed to hear "All right goodnight Lis."

The next morning

Lars wakes up, he sees Lincoln still as sleep. He gets up and prepares to head to the bathroom hoping to be the first there. While he wasn't the first to the bathroom he had perfect timing as the only person using the bathroom just opened the door to leave.

"Oh, hi Larsy" greeted Leni.

"Hi Leni..." Lars said super shyly

Leni stared at his outfit Lars prepared for after his shower

"That outfit is like TOTES cute Lars I don't recall you getting it last time we went shopping though" Leni said curiously

"Thanks, and yeah I um ordered it online" Lars hated to admit it but Leni's fashion taste had a lasting influence on him whether he liked it or not, part of him was really annoyed by it but this is all he knew and he needed a new outfit.

"Well it'll definitely look cute on you" Leni said walking away as the other sisters began to wake and prepared to rush to the bathroom.

"oh man, I better get in there" LArs thought to himself

After everyone was ready for the day, they all met downstairs for breakfast, with Lars being the last.

"Hey dork, nice outfit" Lynn said mockingly as she playfully punched Lars' shoulder.

"Yeah is a man's favorite color really suppose to be pink" Lola said laughing.

"I don't know is a so called princess suppose to act like a neadrethal" Lars shot back.

Lola growled a little, if there was one talent Lars had it was always having a comeback. Luna began to nudge Lola.

"isn't there something you wanna say dude" Luna urged

Lola took a deep breathe and looked down "I'm sorry for everything I said yesterday, I was just mad and didn't really mean it... Or at least most of it" Lola muttered

"Wow Lincoln was right, she did feel bad, that or Luna made her apologize" Lars thought.

"It's alright, I guess" Lars said starring away. Lars was rather shy, even around his sisters so he definitely didn't know how to react to actually receiving an apology, especially from Lola of all people"

"Ok everyone time load up in Vanzilla and head to school" Lori shouted as everyone rushed to vanzilla.

4 hours laters

Lunchtime is always active especially Lincoln's table. Lars used to always refuse to sit with Lincoln as he felt his friends were "nerds" which surprised Lincoln, I mean Lars is the same kid who has a bookshelf full of manga and anime figurines. Let Lynn tell it they were all nerds, but ever since Stella started hanging with Lincoln and his gang Lars miraculously started sitting with them.

"So how has your day been going Stell... everyone?" Lars asked.

"pretty good see my-" Zack said before being cut off

"I'm sorry I changed my mind. STELLA, how is your day going" Lars asked again

"oh, um, well pretty good, I was teamed up with Rusty for an assignment and we managed to get a A" Stella answered

"WOW! That's impressive that you were able to get a A even with Rusty" Lars said

Stella and the rest of the table chuckled while Rusty just kissed his teeth.

"C'mon dude" Rusty cried.

Lars actually felt bad for his remark, I mean Rusty always seemed to get it the worse, it was almost like he was the schools punching bag, but Lars thought Rusty was a pretty good dude, even if he was kind of lame.

4 hours later.

Lincoln, Lars, Lucy, Lana, Lola, & Lisa began walking home from school.

"LANA! Walk on the other side of the street if you INSIST on stomping in mud!" Lola yelled

"I'll have to concur with our mutual female sibling unit" Lisa said in support of Lola

"And I just bought this outfit so..." Lars chimed in

"OOOlala get a look at the male fashionista" Lana Joked

The rest of the siblings began to laugh "You know Lars, they say mud is good for your complexion so maybe you should give it a chance" Lana said still making fun of Lars

"No need, my complexion is already perfect" Lars quickly replied

"OOoooOOOooOOO" Is all you could here from all the youngest siblings.

"Yeah but maybe it can help for those crows under your eyes" Lola said.

"Just a curse that comes with having 11 siblings, I'm 9 years old with mad stress under my eyes already" Lars explained jokingly

"I think it makes you look more handsome. Crows are my favorite animal next to bats." Lucy said. It was a weird comment, Lars was still flattered nontheless.

He did have a semi point. I mean all the siblings have moments where they look super stressed (especially Lori), but Lars always look... not stressed but not well rested. While he hates to admit it, he did like hanging with his siblings like this, especially when its only 4 of them and not 11.

The younger siblings finally reached their house, while Lincoln, Lana, Lola, and Lisa began to fight over the remote Lars started walking to his room. Usually he'd use this time to hang with some of his siblings before the house became overpopulated, not that he disliked it, it can be a lot to handle though.

"Hmm... Well he doesn't seem to still be angry" Lana said

"YEA! Do you think he's still planning on getting back at us" Lola asked

"he was never going to "get back" at you guys, he just wanted to get you guys to be more considerate of him and Lincoln. I told you a apology would calm him down." Lisa said "Now we'll just consult our older sibling units, I've compiled a list of subjects worth discussing, that'll appease our 2nd born male sibling, we'll all meet secretly without him, agree to try and improve on this matters. After that the issue should be dead" Lisa finished

"Leni, Luan, and Luna should be easy, but will Lori and Lynn really agree?" Lincoln asked,

"While Lori amd Lynn can be stubborn but even they have a soft spot for their siblings" Lisa said "Wow it's weird that Lisa actually is this observant to the emotions of her siblings, her friendship with Darcy has sure done wonders" Lincoln thought.

"hmmm" Lincoln couldn't help but be skeptical "hey Lola, do you really understand why Lars is mad?" Lincoln asked

"Larsy feels left out right? When I got mad at him yesterday and he said to not ask him for help anymore I felt Kind of said... Truth is I ask him and you to play with me the most because I really like hanging out with 2 and sometimes it's the only way to get Lars to spend time with me" Lola said starting to get embarassed "but then I realized I never actually try and spend time with him by doing something he likes, he may not like my hobbies but he still does it with me, and I can't even watch a show with him, or look at your stupid coin collection" Lola finished

Lincoln was surprised by Lola, she was one of his more selfish sisters, but secretly she did love her siblings and deadly wanted to hang out with them, at the ned of it all she was a kid despite how she acts. "I guess the best way to get her to realize her own faults would be telling her they're no longer going to spend time and help her. Wait..."

"What do you mean stupid coin collection? You're just too young and ignorant to understand it's worth"Lincoln said killing the mood.

"Lincoln, american coins are worth more cause you can actually spend them..." Lola retorted

"Guys is this really the time for that? We need figure out how we're gonna convince Lori and Lynn" Lana mediating her two siblings.

"Leave the talking to me older female sibling unit" - Lisa said

5 Hours Later

"Ok the sibling meeting will begin as requested by Lisa" Lori said.

"Wait dude, where's Lars?" Luna asks

Lynn groans "In his room probably, he never wants to be apart" Lynn said

"Well he's still apart of this family" Luan says

"Pfft, barely" Lori says making Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lola, Lana, and Lincoln feel a little offended by her remark.

"That actually is precisly why I called this meeting, Lars isn't here cause we didn't invite him" Lisa explains "The reason I called this meeting is cause of that conversation you just had" Lisa states

"What do you mean" Lynn asks

"Well Lars feels similary as Lori, that him and even Lincoln are "barely" apart of this family" Lisa said to gasps.

"Look... I was... Just joking" Lori managed to say.

"Well anyways, to cut to the chase, Lars came to me asking for my help on getting you girls to be more considerate of him and Lincoln's feelings, I managed to convince him to not go through with some crazy scheme and wait things out." Lisa explained

"Do you feel the same Linky" Leni asked as all the sisters looked at Lincoln.

"Uhm... Well... It can be kind of annoying when you all team up and blame me for everything. Everytime we get into a fight over something petty and get in trouble you ALL blame me" Lincoln says.

"UGHH WE DO NOT" Lori says in denial

"Give us an example!" Lynn demanded

"YEAH" Luan Said

"What about the time I tried to get the sweet spot and you all had to fight me over it and get us in trouble" Lincoln said witha little anger coming out "It's bad enough y'all couldn't just let me have the seat even though I got there FIRST! You ALL ended up blaming me for getting in trouble and not getting to go on the trip. Most of you were all jerks to me for a whole week!" Lincoln finishing his unintended rant.

"Ok fine, we can be selfish and even childish are we done here?" Lori asked

"Not quite eldest sibling" Lisa answered "I have a list here of things that I think we should all agree to improve on" Lisa said

"... ok lets her it" Lynn said, suprisingly somewhat reseptive

"First, less sister meetings, we should primarly have sibling meetings and only have sister meetings when neccesary"

"Second, take turns choosing movies, vacation spots, and weekend activities. Rather then voting as with that method Lars and Lincoln tend to never get fairly represented and ultimately left out"

"Third and final, don't hold Lincoln and Lars to different standards, remember we're ALL family, while most of us are always busy and tend use as partners for out activities, the least we could do is take slight interest in their interests"

"If it'll make Larsy happier and spend more time with us I'll gladly agree" Leni said with no hesitation.

"Well...I'll make an attempt I guess, if it'll make the twerp less moody" Lori said

"I'll do anything for my jamming pal" Luna said

"It'd be aLARSming if I was the only one to not agree" Luan joked "HAHAHA get it!?"

"ughhhhh" x9

"Really Luan?" Lincoln couldn't help but saying.

"I guess you can count me in... Wouldn't want my sparring partners to feel I don't appreciate them" Lynn says as she punches Lincoln arm.

"My heart melts for my brothers, naturally I'd agree" Lucy agreeing

"We're already in" Lana & Lola said in unison

"Great. Now if all of you can sign the paper I'm sure our 2nd born male sibling with be more then moved and satisfied" Lisa said

All the sisters signed the paper, checking off all three conditions. It was kind of a weird thing to sign off on but if it'll make their brother happy they were more then happy to.

Lars hears a knock at his door "I wonder who that could be" Lars goes to open it, only to see all his siblings.

"whoa, um. Wassup guys wha's going on" Lars asked nervously, when all his sisters gang up on him it's never good, and even Lincoln was there!

"Greetings male sibling, as we discussed I managed to get our female siblings to agree to be more considerate of you and Lincoln" Lisa explained.

"Huh? What? Really!?" Lars said in confusion

"Yea Lars.." Lori began to say "Look, we never meant to make you or Lincoln feel left out or isolated from us, I guess we never considered how you two might feel" Lori finished

"I'm really sorry too Lam... Lars" Lincoln spoke "I know you don't like sparring or football, especially Linc. So I appreciate you always being there anyways, and I'll try to do some of the things you both like every once in a while too"

"yeah!" screamed all the sisters.

"You dudes are really important to us... We're sorry if we take advantage of you every once in a while" Luna said

Again, Lars was a rather shy person, so seeing his sisters go this far just cause he was a little unhappy and hear them say how much him and Lincoln meant to them made him blush.

"um.. thanks guys" Lars said looking at the ground blushing "despite how I might act you guys mean the world to me too"

All the sisters playfully rushed Lars tackling him to the ground while laughing. "We love you"

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Lars & Girl Jordan Part 1

**Ok so I'm going to try and respond to every question or critic in the comments. 364wii asked me why didn't Lars help out Lincoln during NSL and Sounds of silence. I'm sure everyone has noticed that in this AU the events of NSL didn't get to the point where Lincoln was thrown out of the house (still don't know what the writers were smoking when they came up with that), although it did get to the point where Lars regretted not helping, but the reason he didn't help in either episode was because despite how I depicted him, Lars is kind of shy and timid and even he finds the idea of arguing with 9 girls (Lily is a baby) a pain in the ass, plus for the most part he blames Lincoln for always submitting to their sister's whims.**

**Now on to the new chapter focused on Lars and Girl Jordan's new found relationship.**

"Bro I'm telling you Naruto is way better" - Lincoln pleaded with his brother

"Linc you have one more time to say that before I punch you in the-" Lars responded before being interrupted

"Well if it isn't the former cannonball champion"

Lincoln and Lars looked up to see Mollie, accompanied by Girl Jordan.

"Mollie, you only won that title by default" Lincoln retorted

"Cause you were too scared to face me" Mollie countered

"Cause I didn't prepare a swimsuit and my clothes got eaten! You saw the pictures we were laughed at for a whole week" Lincoln shouted

"Oh yeah" Mollie said laughing "that was classic" Mollie and Girl Jordan started laughing.

"Whatever by the way this is my little brother, Lars" Lincoln introduced Lars

"Um, hi.." Lars said as bashful as ever.

"We know who you are, you're that kid who called Chandler "Chelsea Chandler" Mollie said as Girl Jordan chuckled

Lincoln looked at his brother in disgust, that pun was almost bad enough to give Luan a run for her money.

Lars looked at Lincoln "What? He kept calling me Larry."

Lincoln sympathized with his brother since Chandler always called him Larry too... but at least Lars name was somewhat close to Larry! How do you confuse Lincoln with Larry?

Girl Jordan began to sit close enough to Lars that their arms were touching, making Lars nervous.

"You're pretty funny" Girl Jordan told Lars

"Thanks hahaha" Lars said smiling, looking at the blushing.

"Be careful Girl Jordan, he seems harmless now but-" "can you not?". Lincoln warned before being interrupted by Lars.

"Haha we'll see you guys at school tomorrow" Mollie said while signaling Girl Jordan to go.

"Bye Lincoln" said Girl Jordan giving him a high five "...Bye lars" Girl Jordan said, she high fived Lars as well but held onto his hand for a second, giving him something. With that they left.

Lars looked at his hand confused trying to see what Girl Jordan gave him, to his surprise it was her number... "Oh sh#t. Better not let Lincoln see this, he's terrible with secrets and the girls will break him in less then a minute" Lars thought to himself

"WOAH, IS THAT GIRL JORDAN'S NUMBER!" - Lincoln Shouted. "...Dang it".

"Look Lincoln you better not tell the girls about this, you know how they get" - Lars told his brother

Oh Lincoln knew how the girls got and what it leads to. Til this day Lincoln can't even THINK about kissing Ronnie Anne without flinching.

"Don't worry I won't, but wow Girl Jordan huh... Would've never saw that coming".

**LITERALLY 10 MINUTES LATER...**

"

LARSHASAGIRLFRIENDLARSHASAGIRLFRIENDLARSHASAGIRLFRIEND" Lola and Lana childishly chanted for the whole house to hear.

"OMGOSH, you guys are going to totes be together forever" Leni said

Lars looked directly at his brother, Lincoln looked back at him with a evil smirk. "If I had to deal with it, so do you!" Lincoln thought to himself.

"Look guys she's not my girlfriend all she did was give me her number" Lars tried to explain but in the Loud sister's minds she might as well have handed him a ring.

"Ooooo what's her name" Lori asked

"GIRL JORDAN" Lincoln shouted from a safe distance, Lars really wanted to get his hands on that punk.

"GIRL JORDAN!?" Lisa, Lana, Lola, & Lucy screamed as they began to squeal over it.

Lynn ran up to her brother and tackled him into a hug "wow lame'o, a 5th grader? Didn't know you had it in you" Lynn said with a sense of pride.

Lars being rather smart, getting good grades and testing extremely high allowed him to skip a grade putting him only one grade below Lincoln and Girl Jordan.

"So how are we gonna handle this guys" Lori asked

Red flag

"Nonononononono, YOU guys aren't handling anything, I've got this on my own" Lars said

"I'm very doubtful of that elder sibling" Lisa spoke "while I respect your intellect you're rather lacking when it comes to matters of the heart and understanding a female, especially one 2 years older then you. You wouldn't want to ruin this opportunity" Lisa finished

"Lisa... your idea of a date is reconstructing the genetic DNA of bugs and rodents" Lars retorted

"It's quite fascinating work actually" Lisa responded.

"Look, Lori and Leni are probably the closest ones out of all of you to being normal girls, and I'll be damned if I end up like Lori and Bobby" Lars said earning a round of heys from all the girls "I'm just gonna be casual with it... I'll just get to know her first and become friends then go from there. The only strategy here is to be myself"

"Oh this'll out to work out perfectly" Lola said being sarcastic.

"What was that you wannabe princess?" Lars inquired

"Oh nothing" Lola answered

"Just don't mess up twerp" Lori warned

"Whatever, if you don't mind I need to get back to texting Girl Jordan... Dear Lord I already sound like Lori" Lars said out loud.

"I've literally never been more proud of you" Lori said on the verge of tears

"Ughhh, I really hope he doesn't up as mushy and gross as Lori and Bobby" Lana said as she walked to her room

"You can say that again" Lola said agreeing with her twin

**Later At Dinner Time...**

"Sooooo Lars, we hear you have a little girlfriend now" Rita asked her son almost squealing herself.

The girls began to squeal with glee

"N-no mom, I just made a new friend that's all" - Lars replied

"A new friend that you've been texting nonstop all day" Lincoln muttered just loud enough for every one to hear. Needless to say Lars was beyond tired of Lincoln's sh#t.

All you could hear "AWWWwwWWWwwww" from all the girls.

"Ahhhh young love, reminds me of when I first fell in love" Lucy explained.

"Well I knew from the second you were born that you'd be a ladies man kiddo" Lynn Sr said

"Of course, he's handsome just like his older brother, and father" she said as she kissed Lynn Sr on the cheeks giggling.

"Umm yea, well I think I'm about full so.." Lars said not wanting to see his parents act so gross

"Yea me too"

"I'm out"

"Later dudes"

"Get a room"

"Thanks for the food"

"Ewww"

The loud children all evacuated the dinner table

**The Next Morning At School...**

"Heyyyyy, Larsssss" Girl Jordan called for him while speed walking towards him, her arms out prepared for a hug.

Luckily for Lars the only sibling with him right now was Lucy, while he was hoping to talk to her when he was alone it could be worse.

"Hi Girl Jordan" Lars said with a smile on his face

Girl Jordan caught up with Lars, unexpectedly deciding to give him a hug. Girl Jordan was roughly the same height as Lars despite being 2 years older, she was probably 2 inches taller than Lars.

"I know you usually sit with Lincoln during lunch but can we sit together today?" Girl Jordan asked

Lars didn't go a single *CENSORED* about sitting next to lincoln at lunch, hell the only reason he sat there was because of Stella, but now he has Girl Jordan. The only issue is that Girl Jordan sits with Mollie and Joy. You'd think living with 10 girls would make you less nervous around chicks...

"S-sure Jordan, I'd love to" Lars said nervously looking away failing to make eye contact.

Girl Jordan smiled at Lars and walked away satisfied, she thought he was cute and his bashful nature only made him cuter.

"Congrats big brother..." Lucy said mono-toned

Lars starred at Lucy for a good minute as he forgot she was even there...

**Lunch Time...  
**  
Lars grabbed his food, he started to walk to Girl Jordan's table nervously, Girl Jordan eventually sees him in the distance.

"LARRSSSSS, OVER HERE." Girl Jordan said loud enough to grab some people's attention. "I guess she's not even slightly embarrassed by this" Lars thought to himself.

"Lars is sitting with Girl Jordan now?" Clyde asked

"Can't believe he just up'n ditched us" Liam said

"Really? You can't?" Zack said nonchalantly

"Heh didn't know your brother had game like that Lincoln" Rusty stated

"Yep" Lincoln said looking smug "What can I say, he's learned from the master" Lincoln said leaning back on his chair with his hand behind his head.

"Isn't that cute?" Stella also chimed in

Back at Girl Jordan's table Lars was just taking his seat

"Nice to see you again Lars" Mollie spoke

Lars just smiled at her.

"So this is Jordan's new boyfriend?" Joy simply blurted out. Lars just got here and he already feels embarrassed.

"LARS!? I always wondered but where do you get your clothes" Girl Jordan couldn't help but ask

"Oh um, my sister Leni usually helps me pick them at the mall or online. Sometimes we even make them together. She's sort of a fashion designer" Lars explained

"You look cute in pink" Girl Jordan said making Lars blush "you'd look cuter with a scarf" Lars has heard this before from Leni, he's just not ready to commit to the look yet.

"I think a scarf would look way more cute on you actually Jordan" Lars said making Girl Jordan happy.

"Woah is that Larry with Girl Jordan?" Chandler wondered

"Which Larry Chandler? Lincoln or Lars" Trent asked wishing Chandler would just learn their names already "nevermind that's clearly Lars" Trent concluded.

"Isn't that the brat that stuck me with the name Chelsea Chandler?" Chandler asked while Trent and Richie chuckled to themselves.

"Hmmm this sounds like the perfect opportunity to get him back" Chandler thought out loud

"Wait Chel... Chandler! Aren't we cool with Lincoln? I don't know if this is a good idea" Richie says scratching his head

"What does Larry have to do with Larry?" Chandler asked, at this point Trent was convinced he's doing this on purpose.

"Um... They're brothers?" Trent answered

"Huh? Really!? Well, It's only gonna be a playful prank fellas, Larry won't mind. It's just for fun" Chandler explained to his friends.

Trent and Richie looked at each other

"Well if it's just for fun and laughs then I guess we're in, what could go wrong?" Trent said.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: Lars & Girl Jordan Part 2

**364wii thank you for the constructive criticism, I'll be taking your advice and writing inner thoughts in italic. As far as the minor cursing Lars didn't get in trouble because he said all those cuss words in his head, except "damned" but it's been established that the Loud kids use the D word every once in a while. Regardless I appreciate the constructive criticism and also want to keep any cursing very minimal.**

The Youngest Loud Siblings (minus Lily) were walking home from school. He'd never admit it but Lars has never been happier, he's made some rather cool older friends, and maybe even a potential older girlfriend. All in all he was satisfied, so much so, he forgot to bust Lincoln's head open for snitching on him.

"Someone looks happy" Lana said to Lars while making kissy faces

_"Nope, she's not gonna ruin this for me"_ Lars thought to himself

"You should've seen how Girl Jordan ran into Lars arms, if I had a heart it would've skipped a beat" Lucy said

"Awwwwwww" was all you could hear from Lana & Lola

"She didn't run into my arms don't be so dramatic Lucy"

"Oh sorry, she speed walked into your arms..." Lucy rebuttaled

"How romantic" Lola said swooning.

"Ugghh" is a Lars could manage

"HEEEEYYYYY! LAAAAARRRRRYYYYY"

"Chandler?" Lincoln asked?

Chandler catches up to the young Loud siblings

"Oh, hey Larry" Chandler said dapping up Lincoln

"What's up Chandler" Lincoln said

"Nothing much, I just been looking for Larry, we need to talk"

Lincoln and Lars looked at eachother trying to figure out who he was talking to

Chandler rolled his eyes "Blonde Larry"

"Ahhh" Lincoln & Lars said

"What's up?" Lars asked

"Well you see, I'm throwing another party and wanted to invite you personally" Chandler explained "You can come too Larry" he said to Lincoln.

"Um, I don't know Chandler" Lars said scratching his head

Unlike Lincoln, Lars wasn't so big on huge social events with a lot of people, he just wasn't as social as Lincoln, he's a shy kid. Plus he was rather satisfied with his current social status.

"Cmon lair." _"at least he was getting closer to my actual name.."_ Lars thought "Your girlfriend Girl Jordan will be there, she always comes through for a Chandler party" Chandler explained

"Hmmm Jordan will be there?... Wait Jordan isn't my girlfriend!" Lars told Chandler

"Yea yea" Chandler said dismissively

"Keep telling yourself that buddy" Lola joined in

"Will you guys be quiet" Lars demanded

"Well whatever here's the invite, think about it" Chandler said handing the invite to Lars

"Sure" Lars said accepting the invite as Chandler began to walk away.

"Wow who knew dating Girl Jordan would give you such clout? All dating Ronnie Anne did was get me teased" Lincoln stated "I had to kiss Chandler's butt and go through a scary house just to get a second hand invite" Lincoln complained.

"Well eldest brother, as Lars is 9 years old his accomplishment is more impressive in the eyes of your peers" Lisa explained

_"I guess it wouldn't matter if I said we weren't dating one last time"_ Lars thought to himself

He began to look down at his invite _"could this really be a new start to my social life"_ Lars couldn't help but asking.

Later That Night...

"So Chandler invited me to some party and said you'd be there" Lars texted Girl Jordan

"I'll definitely go if you go" Girl Jordan texted back

Lars then heard a knock at the door, it was none other then Luna "Aye bros time to grub". Lars and Lincoln got up and made their way downstairs.

Lynn Sr. presented his infamous lynnsagna. "So anything interesting happen today kids" Rita asked.

"OOOO OOOOO" Lana said raising her hand, _"Oh boy, I already know what she's gonna say"_ Lars thought.

"Lars got invited to a party by Chandler, oh and so did Lincoln, kind of. But mostly Lars" Lana revealed

"Chandler? That brat whose nasty sewer party Lincoln tried to get invited to by using me?" Lori asked

"Yea... that'd be the one" Lincoln said still kind of ashamed.

"It would seem our second born male siblings popularity has risen ever since he started dating Girl Jordan" Lisa said

_"You know... me and Girl Jordan have never even went on ONE date yet!"_ Lars thought to himself, explaining that would be pointless.

The family kept conversating

"So then Girl Jordan ran into Lars' arms like a princess in a fairy tail after being saved"

"AHHHHHHhhhhhHhHHhHhhHHHH" "hhehehehehe" all you could hear was the girls screaming and giggling.

Oh brother "literally none of that happened, she just greeted me with a hug, the story gets more dramatic every time you tell it, you stupid goth poet" Lars said

"You know what would be TOTES romantic?" Leni spoke

"Cake!?" Lola shouted

"A cake in the face!?" Luan added

"A walk through the cemetery" Lucy also added

"No..." Leni said confused "Like, a kiss" Leni said as the girls squealed.

_"Ugh. If I listen to these girls I'd probably scare Girl Jordan away..."_ Lars thought

**The Next Morning...**

"Okay guys, party starts at 5, we've got until then to plan how we're gonna prank Blonde Larry" Chandler told Trent & Richie "Hmmmm... let's collect some information on Blonde Larry by talking to Original Larry" Chandler said pointing to a Lincoln who had just walked into class.

"Hey Larry" Chandler called getting Lincoln's attention "I still can't believe you and Blonde Larry are related" Chandler admitted. This didn't surprise Lincoln, Chandler can't even manage to remember his name.

"He's pretty funny, what can you tell me about Blonde Larry?" Chandler asked

"Hmmm..." Lincoln said trying to think about some important information about Lars "He's an anime nerd, especially when it comes to One Piece, if you want to ever make him angry claim any other manga/anime is better" Lincoln explained

_"Hmmm what else"_ Lincoln thought "Oh and he's super afraid of bugs, I remember once Lola had to come kill a roach for him, needless to say we never let him live it down" Lincoln finished.

_"That was surprising all very useful information"_ Chandler thought to himself "Um, thanks Lair #1. Hope to see you at my party later" Chandler said as he went back to his desk.

Chandler walked back to his friends "Boys I think we're in business" Chandler said wrapping his arms around Richie & Trent's shoulders.

**5:00 P.M At Chandler's Party**

Lincoln & Lars showed up to Chandler's party also bringing their little sister Lucy. Since this was a pool party they were dressed in bathing suits.

"Blonde Larry! OG Larry! Little Goth Girl" Chandler greeted "Glad you guys could make it, enjoy yourselves" Chandler said happy they came through.

"Well if it isn't Lincoln Loud" Mollie called on the diving board "I guess you're gonna duck me again" Mollie taunted

"Lars, put my towel over there for me" Lincoln said handing Lars his towel, look extremely serious "I need to handle some long overdue business" Lincoln said

"Right..." Lars responded grabbing his towel

"Ok Trent you record me and Blonde Larry" Chandler told Trent, Trent nodded "By the way do you know any animes?" Chandler asked.

"I know the popular ones like Pokemon, Dragonball z, sailor moon, and Naruto..." Trent spoke "I think my brother use to watch a show called Bleach" Richie added.

"Alright hopefully I can remember a few of those to keep the conversation going long enough to trick him. Before we start talking Richie you get this realistic spider onto Larry without him noticing" Chandler explained. "Then I'm going to call him over by the pool where I'll tell him he has a spider on his shoulder"

Richie shuttered at the bug, it was a little TOO realistic. _"At least Chandler is keeping his word, this prank seemed rather tamed"._ Richie grabbed the fake spider and "accidentally" bumped into Lars, giving him the moment he needed, taking advantage he placed the spider on Lars"

Lars began to put him and Lincoln's towels down until he noticed Girl Jordan... And Lucy walking towards Girl jordan... _"Oh no"_ Lars thought preparing to walk over there himself, until he's stopped by Chandler.

"Hey Lair" Chandler said "over here" Chandler said calling Lars, standing right by the pool.

_"I should really stop Lucy from embarrassing me... but I don't want to be rude since he's calling me"_ Lars thought as he sighed

"Um.. what's up Chandler?" Lars asked "Why are we standing so close to the pool? Is he gonna push me in? Well that's not really worth worrying about" Lars thought

"I heard some interesting things about you" Chandler told Lars

"Like what?" Lars wondered

"That you're REALLY into anime" Chandler said

_"Huh? That bum Lincoln must've told him, why does Chandler care? I highly doubt he's into anime"_ Lars thought .

"Especially One Piece" Chandler continued "but honestly we both know Bleach is superior" Chandler finished

Lars stopped trying to figure out what was going, or caring what's going on, he needed to address the ignorance that just came out Chandler's mouth.

"Chandler. Don't EVER speak of One Piece in vein again" Lars demanded semi loud. Lars was about to continue verbally assaulting Chandler but then he noticed Chandler had a very scared and cautious face.

"Um, Chandler?" Lars said concerned. Chandler took a step back.

"Larry... Don't panic but..." Chandler said calmly but worried

"What's going on" Lars asked

"Wait don't move." Chandler told Lars "There's a gigantic spider on your left shoulder" Chandler finally revealed to Lars.

Lars looked directly at his left shoulder and what he saw nearly stopped his heart. Lars let out the largest scream, a scream loud enough for the block to hear! He flinched so hard why trying to get the spider off his shoulder so he could run, which caused Lars to instantly lose his balance and fall in pool.

The whole party had been watching their interaction for a while since Lars was pretty much the only one who didn't notice Trent was filming them as he was too distracted by Chandler and whatever nonsense Lucy was telling Girl Jordan, needless to say everyone at the party was dying if laughter, even Lincoln, Lucy however wasn't as entertained by the teasing of her brother as she stood next to Girl Jordan.

Chandler was hysterical, this turned out way funnier then he could've imagined, then he had a brilliant idea. He picked the spider up and threw it in the pool near Lars before he resurfaced, man his mind works fast!

Lars resurfaced, after seeing the spider again he began to scream and push water towards it hoping to drown it as he escaped. What made the scene funnier is Lars resurfaced facing the opposite side of the spider, so he had to turn around before noticing it. Chandler almost couldn't breathe.

"Larry" Chandler said trying catch his breath "Larry, ahhhahaha. Larry calm down the spiders fake!" It took Lars a second to process that.

"Really Chandler!?" Lars yelled. The whole party still laughing.

"Awww c'mon Larry we were just having fun" Chandler said offering a hand to help Lars out the pool.

"Ok fine you me chandler" Lars admitted with some attitude.

_"Man I hoped Girl Jordan didn't see that"_ Lars thought

Luckily, Girl Jordan and her friends were far enough away to have not noticed Trent filming, only Lucy was really paying attention. Girl Jordan didn't take notice until everyone started laughing.

"Oh man" Trent said laughing "I can't believe we got that on film"

"Lightning in a bottle my friend" Chandler said still laughing.

**Later That Night...**

Chandler had cleaned the backyard where he held his party and was ready to turn in for the night, he had just one last piece of business to handle.

"Better upload this to my channel, this is by far my best work I can't let it go to waste" Chandler said trying to figure out what would be the funniest thumbnail

Lars was still texting Girl Jordan. Thankfully she didn't see his shameful and humiliating behavior, while it was probably one of the most embarrassing things to ever happen to him, he knew it'd blow over. Thank God only one of his sisters saw it, and it was Lucy.

"School tomorrow shouldn't be too much a pain in the ass" Lars thought to himself as he fell asleep, knowing little of what awaited him in the morning

**The Next Morning...**

Lars had parted ways with his siblings in order to head to their separate classes. A LOT of people were staring at him and chuckling but he was so tired and out of it he didn't even notice.

He walked inside his classroom and all you could hear was a roar of laughter. "Why is every one laughing at me? It can't have to do with Chandler's stupid prank? I mean simply hearing about it couldn't possibly cause this type of reaction" Lars was thinking

He sat in his desk confused and nervous. He then noticed his classmate right next to him was staring at him while watching a video out loud! What caught Lars' attention was when he heard " Don't EVER speak of One Piece in vein again" "is he watching ME?" Lars thought. Then he put everything together.

_**"Oh. ohhhhhh...oh...OHNO"**_ Lars finally realizing what's going on. He looked at the kids phone and once again his heart nearly stopped. The video had already garnered over 600,000 views. The incident just happened not even a full day ago! Lars had gone viral, not only that but he noticed Chandler titled the video "Anime Nerd Pranked With Fake Spider" and the dialogue where Lars got triggered about One Piece was VERY audible _"and of course I picked today to wear my Bleach sweatshirt"_ Lars thought, not to mention over half a million people (and growing) now think his name is LARRY! That's before we even get to the prank!

Lars lowered his head with his anxiety sky rocketing. _"Okay calm down calm down"_ Lars had mixed feelings about this, he was getting attention the whole school was probably focused and talking about him, but then again he's a laughing stock now, it's only a matter of time before he becomes a meme! _"I wonder if Girl Jordan will still talk to me"_ Lars said making his anxiety increase thinking about it.

**Lunch Time...**

Lars honestly wanted to go to the restroom and hide there all lunch period but the hall monitor really was dedicated to his job.

Lincoln left his class sighing preparing to go to Lunch as nervous as he's ever been, he definitely took his time.

As he walked the hall a group of 4th graders and 5th graders came up to him hysterical. "Are you Larry!?" A 5th grader said laughing

"Um" Lars said nervous and prepared to be laughed at "my name is actually Lars" he corrected them

"Well do you mind if we get a selfie with you" a 5th grade female asked smiling

"Yea me too bro"

"Yea"

"That was TOOOO funny"

Lars kind of stood there shocked, but shrugged and agreed to the selfies. This wasn't so bad.

Now for the moment Lars has been fearing. Lars took a deep breath and walked into the cafeteria, Lars took his sweet time so everyone was pretty much already there and seated.

As soon as Lars walked in the Cafeteria it was set ablaze by laughter. Lars expected this much. He went to grab his lunch even though he was much too nervous to eat. As he got his food 4th and 5th graders kept stopping to say hi, or give Lars a fist bump or high five. Lars' anxiety began to die down, _"this type of attention isn't so bad"_ he thought.

"Seeeeee boys" Chandler said "They love Larry! I told you it was all harmless fun!" Chandler was saying that more so to himself. He didn't expect the video to go viral overnight, but everything seems to have worked out.

The only thing he was nervous about was Girl Jordan, he slowly started walking towards her table.

As soon as he got there you could hear the whole table laughing at Lars.

"Oh my God that was the funniest thing I've seen in soooooo long" Joy said

"When he turned around and saw the spider again i almost died" Mollie said making fun of him

Girl Jordan was laughing even harder now. Lars was more embarrassed then he's ever been, his face got redder and redder. Girl Jordan eventually nudged Mollie to make her stop laughing.

Girl Jordan looks at Lars' bleach shirt and chuckles "I didn't know you were into anime Lars" Girl Jordan states.

"Ehh only a little bit Jordan" Lars says in denial

Girl Jordan tilts her head confused "but Lincoln just told me you were obsessed with anime and even had a shelf full of Japanese comics" Girl Jordan said pointing to Lincoln who was waving

_"Geez I really need to decide on how I'm going to kill Lincoln later"_ Lars Thought

"No need to be ashamed Lars I use to watch sailor moon with my big sister when I was younger!" Girl Jordan.

"Also don't let Chandler's prank get to you, I mean it's not nearly as embarrassing as what happened to Lincoln, Clyde, Zack, and Rusty at Jordan's last party" Mollie said

_"Oh yea..."_ Lars thought _"hmmm... I totally forgot all about that"_

"Or what about that time Lincoln uploaded those embarrassing vids of his sisters and himself"

_"AHAHAHAHA how could I have forgotten about that?"_ Lars thought. It's the one thing Lars is glad he was left out of.

"Christina still avoids Lincoln to this day" Joy said while laughing.

Lars embarrassment and anxiety completely disappeared. It's crazy how he almost shit his pants coming in the Cafeteria over being scared of a spider but that doesn't compare to the embarrassment Lincoln's probably felt. _"Guy must have some real thick skin"_ he thought to himself.

The girls had successfully cheered Lars up. There was just one last hurtle Lars needed to clear... _"May God show mercy on my soul."_

**After School...**

"

AHHHHAHAHAHHHAHHHAHAHAHAKFKFMGNBYBGNTNGN" All of Lars siblings (except Lucy) were losing their minds laughing at Lars.

Luan threw her fake spider at Lola.

"Ahhhh no don't let it touch me" Lola said pretending to be Lars

All the siblings continued laughing uncontrollably.

"Hey guys cool it! We really shouldn't BUG him over this" Luan said making everyone bust back into laughter.

Luna even began singing a rendition of the "itsy bitsy spider" _If it wasn't directed at me I probably would've found that funny_ Lars thought

_"Why are my siblings such assholes"_ Lars thought to himself.

"Want me to walk you to your room Larsy? You never know when a scary looking bug may show up" Lola said mocking Lars

"If the bugs are as scary as your sleep face then sure" Lars said making Lola growl in anger "Especially spiders with polka dots, you know like Lunas underwear" Luna started to blush.

_Thank God Mollie and Girl Jordan reminded me about those embarrassing videos._

The girls all started looking angrily at Lincoln, as he provided Lars with that material. _"Serves that punk right"_ Lars thought to himself.

All in all this is still one of Lars best weeks. He hated to admit but Chandler got him pretty good... he'll have to think of a way to get him back. *Lars phone buzzes from a new message* After he finishes texting Girl Jordan that is.


	5. Chapter 5: Lars & Lori

"OMG BOBBY BOO BOO BEAR HEHEHEHEHEHHE" is all Lars could hear as Lori walked downstairs in order to make a health shake.

'ugh' Lars thought as he rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous though, he's never admit it but Lori somehow was his favorite sibling, even Lars couldn't figure out why, she wasn't really nice to him like Luna or Leni but she was still his eldest sibling. All he wished was that Lori gave half the attention she gave to Bobby, to her own brother!

"Hi Lori" Lars said, he had just walked into the loud house after finishing practicing Basket ball with Lynn, who had already raced home while Lars was catching his breath.

"ohheytwerp" Lori said uninterested and still staring at her phone.

Lars rolled his eyes and walked upstairs

"Oh hey lame'o" Lynn said as she saw Lars coming upstairs "You finally made it home" Lynn said mockingly.

"yea lynn" Lars said irritated "thanks for waiting for me" Lars sarcastically said

"Hey not my fault you can't keep up" Lynn said shrugging

**The Next Day**

Lincoln, Lars, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa return home from school and notice Bobby

"BOBBY!" Lola & Lana scream as they run to hug him

"What's up bro" Lincoln says as him and Bobby do their handshake

_'Wait what, when did Bobby get so popular, even the twins are excited?'_ Lars thought

"Greetings love interest to my eldest sibling, what brings you to our abode?" Lisa asked

"I'm just waiting on Lori, we have some plans today" Bobby said while patting Lola's head

"Ayyyeeee Bobbaaay" Lynn said kicking a soccer ball to him "Ready for the rematch" Lynn asked

"Maybe next time, me and Lori are about to leave" Bobby said kicking the ball out the room, making Lynn follow.

"Okay Boo Boo Bear I'm ready" Lori said walking downstairs

"Ok guys we'll hangout later" Bobby said as he and Lori left.

"BYE!" shouted Lincoln, Lola, Lana, and Lynn

Lincoln and Lars began to walk to their room as Lana, Lola, and Lisa fought over what to watch

"Hey, is it me or does Bobby seem closer to the girls then usual?" Lars asked

"Oh yea, Bobby hung out alot last week when you were serving all those detentions for tardiness" Lincoln explained

"Well ain't that just..." Lars said a little jealous, especially remebering how horrible that week was,_ 'curse my nature of always wanting to be fashionably late' _Lars thought to himself

"No need to get jealous Lars" Lincoln said rolling his eyes "You get to live here everyday" Lincoln finished as he got to their room.

"Whose jealous!" Lars replied with attitudeas Lincoln walked into their room.

**3 Hours Later**

"Kids, dinner!" Rita gently yelled calling her children as everyone rushed downstairs.

"Hey Lars" Lucy said sneaking up and scaring Lars. 'someone put a bell on this girl' Lars thought

"What do you want Luce? Lemme guess, help with you poem?" Lars questioned

"No, my poem is already done Bobby helped me, I just-" Lucy said before being interrupted

"Wait? Bobby helped you? When?" Lars asked

"When him and Lori came back, but-" Lucy was again interrupted

"Well, I hope you enjoy mediocrity no way his vocabulary is better then mine" Lars said walking downstairs for dinner.

Lucy couldn't help but wonder what is wrong with her older brother.

"So Lori, how was your day with Bobby?" The mother of the Loud Family asked

"It was wonderfully as always" Lori said with hearts in her eyes "He took me to his favorite resteraunt, then I taught him how to golf" Lori said as she sighed romantically

"You're so lucky Bra, the Bobster is such a cool guy" Luna said

"Yea, he said my nails were pretty" Lola said happy

"Yea but who did your nails..." Lars muttered

"Honey, you seem to be in a bad mood today" Rita said concerned for her second born son

"Oh he's just jealo-" Lincoln tried to say

"I'm so tired of you big mouth and lies STINKOLN!" Lars shouted before Lincoln could finish

"Honey, that was uncalled for, apologize to your brother." Rita told her son

"Yes ma'am" Lars said bringing down his attitude "Sorry Lincoln" Lars said with his attitude returning.

"What's your problem twerp" Lori says

"Sigh, he seemed pretty mad about me going to Bobby for my poem" Lucy revealed

"Oh so that's what Linky was gonna say, Larsy is like, jealous" Leni said

Lars couldn't help but look at Leni confused 'Now she chooses to be this observant and intelligent" he thought.

"Well, elder brother, if you're jealous, rest assured I still prefer you most for my experiments" Lisa tried to cheer Lars up.

"Well as heartwarming as that is... I don't quite mind not being your first pick actually Lis." Lars revealed as Lisa shrugged.

"No need to be jealous bro, Bobby is cool and all but you'll always be our brother" Luna assured him

"I wasn't jealo-" Lars tried to say before being interrupted by Lola

"Even with your attitude" Lola added

"Like you're one to talk" Lars snapped back, causing to them to glare at eachother.

"It's totes ok, Lola can be bratty, and Lars can be like totally moody but we still totes love you." Leni expained. Saying the perfect words Lola and Lars were blushing.

"Enough of that mushy mess" Lynn said

"We love you too... Lynn" Lincoln said with a blank face.

**A Few Days Later**

It was a saturday morning and like usual Lars was the last one awake, he wasn't a morning person so whenever he got to sleep in, he did!

"Hey Lars!" Lars had heard a familiar voice "Lori?" He said to himself.

Lars had whipped his eyes and walked out his room to see what Lori wanted. He noticed that everyone wasn't there, but it was a saturday so it didn't surprise him, everyone usually was busy with their friends or hobbies Saturday. What surprised Lars was that Lori was here, if anyone would be gone on Saturday it'd be Lori, she spends every Saturday with Bobby. Lars thought this was weird, until he saw Lori dressed like she was ready to go on a date with Bobby._ 'guess she's getting ready to leave now' _Lars thought

"What's up Lori? Where's Bobby?" Lars said looking around for Bobby, he may of been jealous of his popularity but it'd be rude to not greet his sister's boyfriend.

"What? He's not here.." Lori revealed.

"Then why are dressed for a date?" Lars asked confused

"The only date I have is with you twerp, now get dressed." Lori told him.

"With me?" Lars said confused looking around convinced he's being pranked.

"Yes you dork now hurry up before I change my mind" Lori said

Lars was still searching around "Did mom or dad put you up to this?" Lars said searching for someone

"No, you wanted to spend time with your favorite sister right? - Lori said

"who said you were my favorite sister!" Lars said in denial "And who told you, you were my favorite" Lars said nervously rubbing his arm.

"So I am...?" Lori asked confused, but she knew it was hard to make Lars admit anything so embarassing "and Lincoln told me" She revealed

'How would that nerd know!' Lars thought to himself while looking angry "Am I that easy to read" Lars asked himself out loud.

"Yes, anyone in this house could read you easily, you are our brother... Now get dressed already before I change my mind!" Lori said as Lars ran to his room to get dressed.

"You know, you don't have to do this?" Lars told his oldest sister

"Of course I know that!" Lori barked at him "I want to..." Lori muttered. Lori could be mean most of the time, especially towards Lincoln and Lars, so it surprised her that she was his favorite sibling, it warmed Lori's heart. She barely got to spend anytime with Lars and she'll have to leave her sibling for college soon enought, so she wanted to spend as much time with her brothers and sisters as possible.

"Let's go... Larsy"

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6: Lars & Lola Part 1

"Stupid Brother!" Lola yelled.

"Stupid brat!" Lars yelled back.

Lori sighs "looks like they're back at it again..." she said.

"What are they arguing about this time?" Luna asked arriving at the scene.

"I literally have no idea." Lori answered

"This stupid brat of a little sister broke my headphones... AGAIN!" Lars told them.

"It was an accident!" Lola shot back. "You don't need to get so mad" she muttered

"C'mon Lars I'm sure she's sorry" Luna told him.

"Pfft, whatever just stay away from me twerp" Lars said sounding like Lori as he walked back to his room.

"Hmph! Fine I Will!" Lola said slamming her door.

"Hey hey hey what's with all the noise!" Lynn Jr said coming out her room rubbing her eyes.

"Oh same old, Lars and Lola arguing as always" Lori told her sister

"Geez, Lola argues with Lars more then she does with Lana!" Lynn said

"No kidding sis" Luna said in agreement.

The 3 sisters went back to their room to get some rest, or in Lynn's case continue her rest. At this point Lars and Lola arguing didn't phase or worry them.

**The next morning...**

"Um... let me guess, another argument?" The mother of the Loud House asserted, as she watched Lars and Lola glare at each other, the tension at the table could be cut with a knife.

"Yep"

"Mmhm"

"indeed"

All the loud siblings chimed in affirming their mom's suspicions.

"Well I'm sure they'll make up" said awkwardly trying to smile.

"Hmph, wouldn't hold your breathe" Lola replied as Lars rolled his eyes

The Loud family finishes their breakfast, the parents depart for work as the Loud children departed for school.

Girl Jordan notices Lars and walks up to him to greet him, when she reaches him she stares at his face confused.

"You look a little more grumpy than usual, and I'm surprised you don't have your headphones" Girl Jordan spoke

Lars rolled his eyes at her comments "My little sister broke them" Lars said with a hint of attitude.

"No wonder you look so grumpy..." Girl Jordan said more to herself "Well I'm sure she's sorry"

"Yeah yeah" Lars replied back

Right after Lars finished speaking the bell rang

"Well I'm going to class, you better too! Unless you want another detention" Jordan said poking fun of the Loud boy "I'll see you at lunch, try to cheer up" Girl Jordan said hugging Lars goodbye.

"I'll try..." Lars said just loud enough for her to hear.

Lars began to walk to his class, taking his time as always.

"Hey Lars!" Some voices shouted

'Oh great, these guys..' Lars thought to himself.

After Chandlers prank 3 months ago Lars went viral and pretty much became a meme... Most of the school kids were fans of the video, but the popularity (especially around the school) earned him a few bullies.

"What do you guys want...?" Lars asked already annoyed.

"Nothing 'Larsy'" The bully said as his friends laughed

Lars rolled his eyes for like the 20th time today... and the day just started!

"As much as I like talking to you guys, I don't feel like being late, see ya." Lars said trying to leave.

"Hey nice scarf pretty boy" One of the bullies said while snatching Lars scarf off his neck.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA" Is all you could hear from the group of bullies

Lars had lost what little patience he had.

Elsewhere

'Stupid Lars... It's not like I broke his stupid headphones on purpose, I just wanted him to pay attention to me..' Lola thought to herself pouting,

"GIVE ME BACK MY SCARF YOU IDIOTS!" Lars yelled losing whatever cool he had, giving the bullies exactly what they wanted.

"HAAAHAAAHAAHAH why don't you calm down kid, don't want to make a scene do you?" The lead bully said

"If you want the scarf why don't you take it" The bully holding the scarf said as they all laughed.

Lars' screaming gained the attention of a small audience of kids, Lola included.

"Those.. no good.. meanies!" Lola said to herself while grinding her teeth.

While she was still angry at Lars she couldn't stand the sight of some 5th grade boys bullying her brother. She was close to going out there and giving those jerks what they deserved, but she learned from Lincoln that having you sisters (let alone your little sister) defend you only makes things worse, and she couldn't fight against one 5th grader, let alone 3! She needed to come up with a plan, like Lincoln would. But for now...

'I'm going to tell a teacher hmph' Lola thought as she went to find one.

"I'll make you guys regret messing with me!" Lars said infuriated

"Yeah yeah" The lead bully said laughing "You're all bark, we've been messing with you for 2 months and guess what?" The 5th grader said with a sinister look on his face "We don't plan to stop! Here take your gay ass scarf!" The bully said throwing it on the ground, then stepping on it.

Lars had reached his breaking point, he started to no longer fear the beating he'd receive from these boys or the punishment he'd inevitable receive from the school and his parents for getting into a fight, but before he could do anything Mr. DiMartino showed up.

"What's going on here boys?!" She asked.

"Oh nothing Ms. Martino" The main bully said with hearts in his eyes, before it became a serious stare "Right, Lars?!" The bully asked him.

Lars was looking down boiling with anger on the verge of tears, but he wasn't a snitch, and the last thing he wanted was to be labeled one.

"Yea." Lars said in an emotionless voice

"Ok well you boys get to class then.." The female teacher said not convinced.

The bullies left going to class, Lars stood there for a second then picked up his scarf. He might've not told on them to Ms. DiMartino but his face and body language told her everything she needed to know.

"Lars" She said grabbing his attention

"Yes Ms. DiMartino?" He responded

"If those boys are giving you a hard time you need to let me know! I know it's hard for kids to 'tattle' but otherwise they'll get away with it" DiMartino tried to convince the boy.

Lars just looked at his scarf afraid to make eye contact.

The teacher sighed "I'm not going to make you, I was a kid once too... Just remember I'm here for you." DiMartino said while giving the 9 year old a side hug and walking away.

Meanwhile Lola was watching from a distance when DiMatino walked towards her patting her on the head in sympathy as she walked away.

'unacceptable!' Lola thought to herself almost as frustrated as Lincoln was, not pleased with the situation.

**Lunch Time...**

Jordan, Renee, and Kat starred at Lars. Lars was not any good at hiding his feelings, his face reflected exactly what he was feeling FRUSTRATION! Lars kept replaying the scene with those bullies back and back, his frustration grew to the point where he was almost in tears, anger tears.

"Oh my God, are you okay Lars!?" Girl Jordan asked extremely concerned.

"...No" Lars said looking at his scarf.

"I know Jordan said you were mad at your little sis but..." Renee commented

"It's not her" Lars said trying to calm down, he had almost forgot about his anger towards his sister, at this point he could use a hug from one of his sisters honestly.

"Then what's- " Renee tried to ask until she got distracted by some boys passing by shouting for Lars

"If it isn't the kid!" The 5th graders said laughing.

'Dear lord they just won't leave me alone!' Lars thought grabbing his head, wanting to ignore their entire existence.

The girls were confused as to why Lars was acting the way he was, but they had an idea..

One of the bullies noticed Lars' scarf "Oh" He said before grabbing the scarf, Lars quickly noticed and snapped back at the bully finally broken, tears in his eyes he looked at the bullies with pure hate in his eyes. Girl Jordan quickly noticed the anger and tears in his eyes, and it became clear to the table what was wrong with Lars.

"Give him the scarf and GET LOST!" Girl Jordan said standing up.

"Yea you jerks" Kat spoke up

"Why don't you pick on someone your own age?" Renee also stood up

The bullies laughed harder "That's cute"

"You need a bunch of women to speak for you? How lame!" The head bully said

"And you need three 5th graders to bully one 9 year old" Lincoln said walking to defend his brother with his friends backing him up.

"Guys..." Lars said embarrassed that 8 different people had to stick up for him, but moved nonetheless.

"Oh great it's the geek squad..." The second tier bully of the group spoke

"Whatever, see you around, Lars! HAHAHAHAHA" The leader said as they walked away.

Girl Jordan handed Lars his scarf. Lars was embarrassed, now everyone knows he's being bullied and are looking at him as a victim, the last thing he wanted.

"You don't have to tell a teacher, just let me know if those guys give you a hard time again" Lincoln told Lars as Girl Jordan tried to make him feel better by rubbing his back.

"Please tell me you're not going to tell our sister?" Lars asked him.

Lincoln knew how Lars felt... He knows how his sisters can get especially with bullies and that they'd only make thing worse!

"Of course I won't!" Lincoln assured him

"Wait, why not" Renee asked

"Yeah your sisters could help, especially your sister, Lynn" Girl Jordan added

"You just don't understand Girl Jordan" Lincoln said "As someone who has dealt with a bully or 2 let me tell you, they won't make the situation any better. ESPECIALLY Lynn, she'll just go on a rampage and create more enemies!" Lincoln told them

"Yeah and let's face it, having your sisters defend you probably isn't the best way to end bullying." Kat said making an important point.

"I guess you're right... but still, those scum better pray I don't catch them messing with Lars again" Girl Jordan says still angry

"It's ok, if necessarily me and the guys will back Lars up" Lincoln said

"Yeah bro we got your back" Rusty said

"That shouldn't be a issue right Lars? I mean they had no problem ganging up on you these past 2 months." Clyde revealed

"Right..." Lars said a little mad Clyde revealed that.

"Wait 2 months? Clyde why didn't you tell me?" Lincoln asked

"He begged me not to, he was afraid you'd tell the girls. I know how it feels to get bullied more than anyone so I wanted to respect his wishes... Sorry" Clyde said

"Well... Don't worry about it, this will end now though." Lincoln said

**Later after school...**

Lola was waiting with her twin and Lisa for the rest of her siblings, she was still fuming at what she witnessed, and feeling a little guilty. While she didn't break her brothers property on purpose or to be malicious, she definetly must've added to her brothers stress.

"Lola, what happened now? You seem more angry then when we left the house!" Lana asked

"Indeed, usually by now you and our 2nd born male sibling would figuretively have 'cooled down' by now" Lisa adds

"It's not that... Don't worry about it." Lola tells them not wanting to reveal what's happening with Lars.

Lincoln, Lars, and Lucy finally walk outside, Lars still clearly looking sad, so sad that anyone could tell by just looking at him. The rest of the sisters were worried, but none more then Lola because she knew why he was looking down and had red eyes. The second she saw his state her heart was filled with sadness and sympathy for her brother, making her run to her brother arms.

"Lola?" Lincoln said.

"Geez since when does she feel that sorry over breaking someone's stuff" Lana said

"I'm here for you, don't let the meanies get to you" Lola whispered while wrapping her arms around Lars.

Lars had been holding in frustration and sadness in his heart all day, all month to a degree, all his feelings have been building up, the tears he's been holding all day finally began to come out, He really needed a hug.

"They're more dramatic then me" Lucy said sneaking up on Lana and Lisa scaring them.

"Since when is Lola this sorry? and why is Lars crying? It didn't seem THAT big of a deal to him." Lana said

"It's obvious there's something elshe going on that only those three know about.." Lisa tells her 2 sisters,

"Hmmm.." Lana and Lucy wonder

To be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7: Lars & Lola Part 2

Lincoln, Lars, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa finally arrive at the Loud House, as soon as Lars makes it inside he immediately went to his room, and said very little.

"Elder siblings, care to explain what's happening?" Lisa asked, talking to Lincoln and Lola.

"Don't worry about it Lisa, it's already been resolved." Lincoln assures her, catching Lola's attention. "Now if it's all the same I'd like to go to my room" Lincoln said while walking upstairs.

"Whatever you say, eldest brother" Lisa said fixing her glasses on her face.

Lola was still concerned by what she witnessed and wasn't pleased with it being swept under the rug, she was tempted to enlist the help of her sisters, but instead she opted to go up to Lincoln and Lars' room.

"Are you okay?" Lincoln asked Lars

"Just great" Lars said with no emotion while throwing a ball Lynn gave him off the wall.

"You know, if it'll make you feel better you can always stand up to those guys" Lincoln said earning a weird stare from Lars.

"I've tried to for over a month now, they thrive off it-" Lars said before hearing a knock at their door.

"Come in" Lincoln said

Lola quickly let herself in, wasting no time running and jumping on Lars' bed wrapping her arms around him,

"What's up with you today, look I don't care about the headphones anymore. I'm not mad." Lars tried to explain, truthfully Lola had almost forgotten about their argument.

"Those guys.." Lola muttered, confusing Lars.

"Those guys?" Lars said in confusion.

"I saw you and those meanies" Lola said, it took Lars a second but he understood what she was referring to.

"Wait, you saw those guys messing with Lars at lunch Lola?" Lincoln asked

"No, in the morning.." Lola revealed.

"So they've been messing with you all day..." Lincoln muttered to himself. Lola's grip on Lars' shirt increased.

"How much did you see?" Lars asked Lola, looking embarrassed.

Lola looked up to her brother, then rested her head back on his shoulders.

"I saw most of it, until I went to get Ms. Martino." Lola said looking down.

"You told Ms. DiMartino?" Lars said as he grabbed Lola by the shoulder.

"Mmhm..." Lola said staring down.

"Why would you do that!?" Lars said with a little more volume.

"I was just trying to-"

"All you did was make things worse!" Lars interrupted.

"Well if you would just tell Ms. Martino those jerks would get what they deserve!" Lola snapped back.

"So they can brand me a snitch?" Lars rebutted

"WHO CARES WHAT THOSE BULLIES THINK!?" Lola yells with tears in her eyes, but she was more desperate then angry.

"You just don't get it! Snitching doesn't stop bullying, it just makes it worse, something you girls know a lot about." Lars tried to explain "Now stay out of my business! What did I tell you yesterday? Stay away from me!" Lars said pushing Lola off him.

"But..." Lola said looking directly as Lars, hurt.

"Hey Lars! Knock it off, she's just worried for you!" Lincoln yelled at him, as Lars looked away looking a little guilty.

"Fine.." Lola said as she got of his bed. "Stupid brother." She muttered before running out of Lincoln and Lars' room.

"You know, just cause you're being bullied doesn't mean you have to be bully" Lincoln spoke up

"Oh shut up... How am I being a bully?" Lars said nonchalantly

"Whatever, you should apologize to Lola." Lincoln told him.

"Me? Apologize to that twerp?" Lars said insulted by the idea.

"Ugh,what are you Lori now? Never mind, even Lori isn't this stubborn" Lincoln kept going.

"Shut up Lincoln!" Lars spat back.

Lincoln decided to ease up on Lars, while he didn't like how harsh he was being to Lola, he knew he's had a rough day... or a rough few months, so he left him alone.

**A Few Hours Later...**

The Loud Family were enjoying their food noticing how quiet Lars and Lola were.

"Geez are they still at it?" Lynn said

"Lars should LITERALLY get over it already,we'll make sure you get a new pair of-"

"Like I care about that anymore." Lars said interrupting Lori

"Then like, what's the matter?" Leni asked.

"Yeah I'd cut the tension with a knife is I wasn't eating with it HAHAHAHa, Get it?!"

Everyone at the table rolled their eyes, at this point you'd think they'd get use to it.

"She's right though dude, what's eating you two?" Luna asked

"Nothing, I just didn't have the best day." Lars answered.

"Oooooo, what happened!" Leni asked

"Nothing I really want to talk about." Lars answered

"Why not?"

"Cmon dude."

"Just tell us already"

"Can you guys just leave him alone, he doesn't want to talk about it!" Lola shouted at her sisters. shocking everyone especially Lars, making him feel slightly bad for pushing her away, _'Maybe she really was just trying to help' _Lars thought while looking at her.

"Seriously you two have been acting weird ever since we got out of school." Lana said

"Indeed" Lisa chimed in.

"Guys, just leave it alone. The situation is already solved" Lincoln said

"Doesn't seem that way, elder brother." Lisa retorted

"Yeah, clearly there's still a issue here." Lori said agreeing.

"Well not every problem can be completely solved in a day!" Lincoln said a little annoyed.

"Girls, just leave it alone for now. If Lincoln and Lola say they have it under control then let them deal with it for now." Rita Loud told her children.

"Yes mother"

"Yes ma'am"

"ok mommy"

"okay!"

Lars was usually the first to excuse himself, since he didn't have much a appetite tonight was no different. His guilt was growing but he couldn't talk to Lola in front of his other sisters, but his guilt kept growing to the point that he would if necessary. Eventually his siblings would shortly follow him and return to their rooms, Lars watched from his room with the door cracked.

'Maybe it'd be easier to wait until tomorrow to talk to her' Lars thought to himself, but he had to reaffirm himself, because if he didn't do this now he might not get much sleep tonight. Lisa and Lincoln came up first, then Lola and Lana came up.

"Lola.." Lars tried to call for her, not even bothering to avoid their sisters since they'd all be upstairs soon enough and Lana was already next to her.

"Hmph, what do YOU want? I thought you wanted me to stay away from you." Lola said clearly still holding a grudge, which made Lars smile nervously. This was a first for Lars, usually he's too stubborn to apologize or even admit fault, much to his siblings annoyance.

"Yeah, I'm real sorry about that, I guess I overreacted about the situation, Lincoln was right. I just wanted to apologize" Lars said somehow managing to look her in the eyes.

"Wow is Lars actually apologizing for something, wow" Lynn said running upstairs.

"It is quite a site" Lucy said sneaking up on everyone.

"How did all 4 of us not see her coming?" Lana asked.

"Well, that's all I wanted to say, bye." Lars said running to his room, feelings embarrassed and annoyed.

Lola, Lana, Lucy, and Lynn went to their rooms, Lola wanted to talk with Lars some more but she didn't want to cause anymore trouble for him.

**The Next Morning **

Lars had left early, hoping to maybe run into those bullies before class started.

"Hey Larry!" Lars could already tell who was trying to get his attention.

"Hey Chandler..." Lars said turning around to see Chandler and a group of his goons.

"Heard you've been having some problems with some 5th grader, I kind of feel somewhat responsible... A little" Chandler said

_'It's completely your fault...' _Lars thought to himself forcing a smile on his face.

"Well I'm willing to help you." Chandler said with a smug smile.

"Wow, um. Thanks Chandler." Lars said.

"Just stick with us, no way those guys will mess with you" Trent says.

"Thanks guys, but-"

"Larsssss" Lars recognized the voice, Lola had found him.

"hmm, who's she calling?" Chandler said, garnering confused stares from Lars and his own goons. Lola finally caught up with Lars needing to talk to him, but the bell had just rang.

"Guess we better get to class guys, we'll be watching over you Blonde Larry." Chandler said walking away with his goons.

"Lola you should get to class." Lars said.

"But we need to talk. First, here." Lola said reaching into her bag grabbing a box containing a new pair of headphones.

"Wow Lola... Thanks!" Lars said grabbing it with a smile.

"I'm sorry for breaking them, it was a accident..." Lola said quietly

"It's ok, I know." Lars said "If that's it, we should get to class." Lars said starting to walk away,

"But-" Lola said making Lars walk away. "What if you run into those guys again?" Lola said looking worried.

"I'm counting on it." Lars said with a fake smile.

Lola was even more worried, it seemed her brother was ready to pick a fight he'd clearly lose, just to prove what?

"I'm going with you then!" Lola said.

They stood in silence for a while. Lars wanted to say he didn't need his little sister watching over him but he didn't want to make the same mistake yesterday and realized she was just worried for his safety, but also he didn't want to drag her into a losing battle. Maybe that was her plan, to force Lars into not fighting.

"Alright let's go already, but I'm walking YOU to class, not the other way around!" Lars said.

"Fine." Lola nodded her head

Lars began to walk Lola to her class hoping those idiots weren't looking for him. There were only so many kids in the hall at this moment so it'd be super easy for them to notice Lars, so he did his best to go the route less traveled.

"Hey, brat!" Lars and Lola heard a voice.

'I'll just pretend I didn't hear that...' Lars thought to himself still walking.

"Aren't those-" Lola said before Lincoln grabbed her hand and started walking faster.

"Let's go Lola, you don't want to be late?" Lincoln told her, getting a head nod from Lola.

This was the first time Lars decided to actually ignore the bullies, it made him want to vomit but it couldn't be helped. Who knows what Lars would do if Lola got hurt.

"Hey... Kid." The voice said while grabbing Lars' shirt "Didn't you hear us calling you?" As Lars knew, it was his bullies.

"Thought you were talking to someone else..." Lars responded with a nervous smile.

"Who is this?" The bully said grabbing Lola.

_'Why?'_

"Is this your little sister?"

_'Why?'_

"Let go of me. You. BIG MEANIES!"

_'Why?'_

Lars began to calm himself down, somewhat. He hoped to find a way out of this scenario. What he feared most was becoming reality, but he didn't understand though, Why?

"Why are you guys going this far just to mess with me!?" Lars asked them.

"Why?" The bully said dropping Lola on her butt.

"Aw!" Lola yelled.

"That's it!" Lars' said charging at the bully, as soon as he began, she stopped. The Late Bell had rang.

"That's the bell, if a hall monitor or teacher finds us we'll be in serious trouble" One of the bully's goons spoke.

"Fine, let's go." The bully said walking away.

"Hey!" Lars yelled making the bully stop.

"Oh?" The bully said "You asked me, why?" The bully turned around with a creepy smile "CAUSE IT'S FUN! A few months you were just a loser who had skipped a grade, and now you think you're hot shit cause you're dating a 5th grader and are friends with Chandler!?" The bully finally finished

_'Literally none of that is true...' _Lars thought with a tired smile on his face. I mean he hoped to one day be in a official relationship with Girl Jordan, and as far as Chandler, he wasn't that bad a guy, but yeah.

"So you're just jealous...?" Lars said with no emotion.

"What was that!?" The bully said genuinely shocked at Lars' response

"HAHAHA You're jealous of my big brother! I can't blame you, who'd want to date a jerk like you!" Lola said making Lars nervous

_'Dammit Lola, don't agitate him!'_ Although Lars did kind of start it..

"Congrats brat, 1st grader or not I'm going to enjoy this!" The Bully said scaring Lola.

"Let's go Walker! She's just a 1st grader who cares what she thinks! She's not worth it." The bully's friend said.

"Yeah! and besides I don't feel like watching you beat a little girl." The other goon said.

"Fine. You got lucky kid" Walker said spitting in Lola's direction. "See you later.. Lars!" He said walking away while laughing.

Lola and Lars stood there for a second staring at each other.

"...Guess I shouldn't of said all that?" Lola finally said

"...Yeah." Lars responded

Lars had helped Lola up and they began walking to class. Originally Lars was going to instigate a fight with the bullies, he knew he'd get beat up but he hoped he's get in enough good blows to make them leave him alone, plus the teachers would keep them away afterwards. Sometimes you have to take a loss to win but now... Lars was after blood! Suffice to say, Lars was pissed at how they treated Lola, and the fact the boss bully was willing to harm Lola didn't help. This meant war!

_'They should've beat me senseless when they had the chance...'_ Lars had thought

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8: Lars & Lola Part 3

"Mr. Loud, your parents are here!" Mr. Huggins notified the Loud boy.

"Hey Larry, was this part of your plan?" Chandler asked.

"Um, well..." Lars couldn't really offer a response.

"LARS LOUD!" Lars could hear his mother's voice.

"Oh boy." Lars said facepalming

**2 Days Earlier**

Lars having grabbed his lunch had sat down with Girl Jordan and her friends.

"Well you look happier today! Those bullies must have stopped bothering you." Girl Jordan said.

"Oh, well... Not really, but it's fine." Lars said with his smile becoming more malicious.

"What are you so happy about then..." Mollie asked

"Mollie mollie mollie, life is such a fleeting concept, I can't let three jerks ruin it." Lars explained to her.

"Um... yeah I guess that's a good way to look at it." Renee said kind of weirded out by Lars' demeanor.

Lars' smile increased as he thought about his plot against the men who dared lay a hand on his little sister, the girls at the table could tell Lars was not acting normal, Jordan was ready to ask Lars if he was okay, but then someone passed by, someone who grabbed Lars' attention.

'Oh, Chandler, perfect' Lars thought

"Um sorry guys, I need to talk to him real quick" Lars told the girls as he got up.

"So... It seems ever since that prank him and Chandler have gotten closer." Mollie said

"Yea.." Kat agreed.

"I hope he okay.. I feel like he's about to do something stupid." Jordan said.

"Yeah he was acting pretty weird.." Renee said.

Lars had caught up to Chandler as his goons as they had arrived to their table.

"Aye, Chandler?" Lars said grabbing his attention.

"Ooohhh Larry. take a seat." Chandler said while noticing the three fifth graders who (based on what he has heard) have been bullying Lars "They won't mess with you around us".

The three bullies walked by Chandler's table and noticed Lars. They stopped and both groups had a major stare off. One of Walkers friends nudged him signaling that they should keep walking, Walker hesitated but eventually left, Lars sighed in relief.

"See?" Chandler said smuggly shrugging.

"We got your back, man. Least we could do." Trent chuckled.

Honestly Lars and Chandler were never that cool, but Lars was really touched by his actions. This was a whole new side to Chandler Lars was witnessing.

"Thanks guys.. I really appreciate the help" Lars said

"What's their issue with you anyways.." Richie asked.

"Well, to put it simply, the head asshole is jealous of me." Lars let them know.

"Jealous for what..? I mean not that you're not someone to not be jealous of I'm just asking" Trent asked, the 4 other boys at the table looked at Lars curious for his answer.

"To make a long story short, after I started hanging out with Girl Jordan and YOU guys made me viral, he seems to be mad at the attention I've got" Lars explained

All 4 of Chandler's friends stared at him, as to guilt trip him.

"What? I shouldn't have to apologize for making Larry popular, be mad at the haters!" Chandler defended himself. Lars smiled.

"Well, as much as I appreaciate you guys you can't defend me at all times, I honestly just want to end this once and for all" Lars said.

"Hey Chandler! Want us to just handle these guys after school?" One of his goons asked.

"Well... If we need-"

"Well actually, I have a better idea." Lars interrupted.

"Oh?" Trent said interested "What's that?" he said.

**Later that day**

"Seems that Walker jerk and his friends have been leaving you alone.." Lincoln asked Lars still somewhat concerned.

"Huh... Oh, Yeah..." Lars replied, making Lincoln stare at him suspiciously.

"What are you up to, Lars?" Lincoln asked.

"Huh?" Lars said offended. "Why I gotta be up to something?" Lars asked.

"Whatever." Licoln scoffed. "Just don't do anything too stupid." Lincoln went back to reading his comic.

"Pfft! When do I ever do anything stupid." Lars muttered.

**Two days later**

"Okay guys if you want to back out, nows your chance." Lars warned.

"Please, like I'd miss out on a quality prank."Chandler smiled. " Plus my channel could use the content!" Lars laughed at Chandler's remark while Trent and Richie nodded in agreement with Chandler.

"Alright boys." Lars pulled out some equipment. "This is how things are going to go, I had one of my sisters make this for me." Lars reveals a vile full of liquid.

"What in the world is that Lars?" Trent asked.

"It's a horrible smelling brown substance." Lars told Trent.

"Wait... You're going to let off a gas bomb at school!?" Trent said somewhat concerned.

"Don't worry, it's not nearly that disgusting... I think." Lars tried to reassure his friends.

"That's not at all reassuring..." Trent responded.

"What exactly is the plan here Larry..?" Chandler asked

"Well... I've been paying close attention to walker." Lars spoke.

"You mean spying?" Richie blurted.

"I was observing the enemy!" Lars defended. "Anyways, I know his class is down here and that he likes to hang out over here." Lars explained. "So I'm going to simulate the sound of someone sharting with my phone, and poor this substance on his rear. You guys back me up when he inevitably wants to knock my teeth out." Lars shrugged.

"Won't he noticing you pooring that on him?" Trent asked.

"Nah, it's actually more oily then liquidy." Lars revealed earning a disgusted look.

"Hmm, not as strategic of a plan, but i don't mind pranks like this either." Chandler agreed to the plot, giving Lars a thumbs up.

"So girls, what's the plan for the weeken-" before Walker could finish his sentence to a group of 5th grade girls a loud realistic fart could be heard throughout the entire hallway.

"Ugh, geez Walker! I was right behind you." Lars said holding his nose.

"Eww! It smells." One of the girls in Walker's class held her nose.

"You little!" Walker turned around to face Lars, as soon as he came face to face with Lars multiple screams of disgust could be heard.

"Walker crapped his pants!" Somene yelled out to a chorus of ews.

"What!? No I didn't!" Walker defended himself.

"That nasty looking brown stain on your pants say different..." Lars alerted him.

"Why you!" Walker lifted Lars by his shirt.

"Ugh!" Lars covered his nose.

"Walker, what do you wanna do with him." Walker's head goon asked as they surrounded Lars.

"Yeah Walker." Chandler and his group appeared. "What do you want to do?" Chandler calmly asked. Walker continued to hold Lars by his shirt, considering his option. Lars continued to smile at Walker, only aggitating him even more. Walker didn't want to brawl with Chandler and his group, but if he could get at least one good shot at Lars' face, it'd be worth everything. Walker began to ball his fist.

"What's going on here!" Ms. Dimartino said alarmed.

"Hmm... I'm not really sure to be honest ma'am..." Lars said, still in Walker's hands.

**The Principal's Office**

"So that's the story?" Mr. Huggins said sighing "Is this true, boys?" The principal looked at Walkers and his group.

"Of course not!" Walker quickly denied.

"Is that so? For some reason I don't believe you." Mr. Huggins sighed again, dealing with kids can be such a pain in the ass sometimes. "Oh well, I do believe in the 'Innocent until proven guilty, we'll have to call students and interogate them." This statement made Walker and his friends nervous, a good amount of kids had seen them bullying Lars, including Lincoln's friends. "I will warn you though, if you waste my time and it comes back you were guilty of bullying this young man, the punishment will be much severe." Walker was annoyed, Mr. Huggins had him exactly where he wanted them. There was no way he'd leave here unscathed, so there was only one option.

"We did it!" One of Walker's friends beat him to the punch. "We didn't mean anything by it, it just got out of hand!" Even though Walker was about to the same thing he was still pissed at his friend for snitching.

"As I thought, I'll deal with you boys in a bit when your parents get here. As for you boys.." Mr Huggins redirected his attention to Lars, Chandler, Trent, and Richie.

"Look Mr. Huggins, this was allme, they had nothing to do with it." Lars explained. "They just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Larry..." Chandler said, but Lars gave him a reassuring look.

"I see..." had a decent understanding of the situation. "If that's the case, then only you will be serving three days of detention." Mr. Huggins declared.

"Hey!" Mrs. Loud chimed in. "My baby was clearly the victim here! Those juveniles were bullying both of my babies! f anyone should be punished it's-"

"No need to worry Mrs. Loud." Mr. Huggins interrupted. "These boys will be given a 3 day suspension." Mr. Huggins revealed, causing Walker to become angry.

"Hey! I thought you were going to give us a lighter sentence!" Walker reminded the Principal.

"I am, I was originally going to give you a 2 week suspension." This revelation made Walker shut his mouth, and realize the severity of his actions. Mrs. Loud was still not pleased with her son also being punished, but Mr. Loud cnvinced her to leave it alone.

**After School**

"I can't believe you took the fall for us Larry." Chandler said while doing something on his phone. "You know, you're an alright guy."

"What are you doing chandler?" Lars asked trying to look at his phone.

"Uploading that video of Walker and them." Chandler nonchalantly said.

"Really?" Lars said amused.

"Chandler! Aren't you guys in enough trouble!" Mollie said.

"What? He wanted to go viral online like Larry, didn't he? Maybe this is his chance?" Chandler laughed.

"I have to admit, that was a pretty great prank Chandler." Jordan complimented.

"It was all Larry's idea!" Chandler admitted.

"Really? Didn't think you had it in you!" Mollie said nudging Lars' arm.

"I'm still impressed you came up with it overnight." Chandler continued to sing Lar's praises.

" I didn't, I came up with it for revenge after you pranked me.." Lars' nonchalantly revealed

"Umm... What?" Chandler said looking away from his phone towards Lars, shook.

"... I was originally going to use that prank against you." Lars said still with no emotion. Chandler was going to say something but before he could Lars continued to speak. "But, I like you Chandler, so I'm glad it was those guys instead of you, Trent, an Richie." Trent and Richie sighed in relief.

"Awe! That's cute. but it looks like it back to detention for you huh?" Jordan said teasing Lars, who just groaned.

"Try not to whine about it as much this time." Lincoln also teased. "Shouldn't you be heading there right now?" Lars groaned again and rolled his eyes before leaving, everyone said bye but he just ignored them. Chandler and his crew began to leave, until Lincoln spoke.

"Chandler, thanks for looking after Lars." Lincoln showed his gratefulness, although him and Chandler have had their differences they've resolved those problems, and he's been a good friend to his brother, thus Lincoln is honor bound to thank him.

"Don't sweat it Larry." Chandler told him.

"Larry? I thought Lars was Larry?" Jordan said confused.

"Chandler, his name is Lincoln..." Mollie reminded him.

_'We've been trying to tell him...' _Trent & Richie thought.

"What did I say?" Chandler said confused as everyone facepalmed, before Lincoln could even comment on this conversation he noticed Vanzilla parked, he hadn't realized how long he has been talking, he checked his phone just to see a missed call from Lori. Lincoln decided to say goodbye to his friends and part ways.

"Hey twerp, aren't you suppose to meet up at the drop off/ pick up area!" Lori lectured.

"Um.. Yeah, sorry Lori. I got wrapped up talking to my friends." Lincoln explained, making Lori scoff.

"Where's the other brat?" Lori said asking about Lars.

"Oh, He's serving detention." Lincoln revealed.

"The second male sibling is serving detention, again?" Lisa asked curious.

"Mom and pops are going to have a field day when they figure out." Luna added.

"Ugh, what did he do this time." Lori said sighing, somehwat annoyed.

"He and Chandler decided to play a major prank on some jerks who were bullying him." Lincoln nonchalantly blurted out the secret, making Lola and his other sister's ears perk up.

"Bullies?!" Lynn said with disgust.

"Is that why he's been acting so weird?" Leni asked concerned for her little brother.

"Oh, yeah." Lincoln said no longer caring since the situation is resolved.

"Geez Lincoln! How long have you been keeping this to yourself?" Lori asked.

"What? Lola knew too!" Lincoln revealed, earning him a death stare from Lola.

"If I'm being 100% transparant, I've known as well." Lisa revealed, as everyone stared at her.

"And I suggest there's a reason why you didn't tell us..." Lori asked trying to keep her temper down.

"Because, if I recall properly, last time I informed you of a bullying issue, you all acted foolishly." It was hard for anyone to argue with Lisa.

"Whatever! We'll have to discuss this latter with Lars." Lori began to drive off.

**5:00 PM**

'Finally...' Lars thought to himself finally arriving home as he continued to his room. 'I can't believe I have 2 more days of this... I feel like Walker got the better deal... Well, at least I won't have to worry about those last days of detention until Monday.' Lars had finally made it upstairs, exhausted, he just wanted to sleep. Unfortunately, someone had appeared and dragged him into Lori's room.

"Huh!? Lynn? What are you doing!?" Lars demanded answers.

"Okay good, so everyone is now here." Lori said initiating the meeting.

"What's this about?" Lar's asked.

"What's this about? Maybe your detentions?" Lori revealed, shutting Lars up.

"Yeah dude, we know that you've been dealing with bullies." Luna revealed.

"Why didn't you tell us you were being bullied Larsy?" Leni asked in a sweet but concerned voice.

"I don't know..." Lars said refusing to make eye contect at Leni's innocent eyes. "It just... Wasn't that big of an issue." Lars muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Sure!" Lynn blurted. "It was such a minor issue that you had to ask Lisa for a stink bomb!" Lynn revealed, making Lars look at Lisa with a disaproving look.

"What!? I kept the matter a secret until everything was settled." Lisa defended.

"Fine." Lars sighed. "I didn't tell you because the last thing I need is my sisters fighting my battles!" Lars revealed.

"You had no problem letting Chandler help!" Lana blurted, causing Lars to throw another disaproving look at Lincoln, who just shrugged.

_'Geez, is there anyone in this family who can keep their trap shut...' _Lars thought to himself. "Well here's the deal, Chandler and even Lincoln's friends understood this was my battle. Now, you girls on the other hand, think it's your war to fight! I don't have to worry about Chandler going around snatching up random boys!" Lars stared directly at Lynn.

"Hey!" Lynn said offended. "I wouldn't have to if you and Lincoln would just tell me who your bullies are! Is it so bad for a sister to want to protect her little brothers?" Lynn relunctantly allowed such sappy words to leave her mouth, causing her and even Lars to blush. Lincoln's other sisters also nodded in agreement.

"I... guess not, but still..." Lars continued to stand his ground. "You end up creating more problems for me." Lars finished.

"Well, that's not even the big issue anymore twerp?" Lori revealed, much to Lars' confusion.

"Huh?" Lars asked.

"We've realized that boys don't exactly like girls to fight their battles, even if we don't like it." Lori revealed. "But why didn't you tell us he also put his dirty hands on Lola?" Lori said, making Lars to look at Lola whose head was down. Lola must have told their sisters everything that went down. Now that Lars thought about it, once Walker put his hands on Lola he could've just had her run to their family for help. This revelation made Lars facepalm, sometimes he can overthink and miss the obvious solution.

"I'm... sorry?" Lars said confused as to how he should respond.

"Hmph. Look here dweeb." Lori walked towards Lars making him feel uneasy. _'When did I become the bad guy?'_ Lars thought to himself. "If you want to fight your own battles, that's fine, but when it comes to the youngest ALWAYS make sure we know!" Lori said bringing herself to Lars' level.

"Um..." Lars still was unsure as to how he should respond, this was unpresidented.

_'Geez, this is painful..." _Lincoln thought, feeling bad for his brother after all he's been through just to get a earful from Lori.

"It's not his fault!" Lola finally spoke, drawing everyone's attention. "He protected me! The only reason it happened was because I followed Lars." Lola defended her brother.

"Maybe you should lay off him sis, he's had a hard week." Luna said, as Lori just stared at Lars, opting to leave him alone, feeling some sympathy for her brother.

"More like a few hard weeks." Lincoln revealed, making Lori feel somewhat worse.

"I know sometimes we can be overprotective Lars, but I don't like the idea of anyone suffering in silence, what's the point of having a big family if you can't share that suffering?" Luan spoke her piece, forcing everyone to stare at her, confused. "What? I can be serious at times?" Luan revealed. Lars just sighed, exhausted.

"Promise to not overreact towards every issue and I'll thing about it..." Lars simply said.

"We promise!" Leni quickly agreed, with everyone else but Lori nodding.

"Fine, it's not like I'll always be hear to protect you anyways, so maybe it's for the best." Lori agreed.

Everyone began leaving out of Lori and Leni's room, all but Lars and Lola who were trying to escape from a group hug with Leni. This brought a smile towards Lori's face, who had trouble admitting how much she'd niss her fanily after she graduates from high school and inevitably heads to college.

**Finally got thos out! As far as this story the next chapter will be a making the case au, or maybe king of the con.**


End file.
